Shokugeki no Soma Wiki:Reference Manual
This is the Reference Manual of the Shokugeki no Soma Wiki. Reference Manual What is Referencing? It is the act of providing a solid evidence which will support the information stated in the articles. Why should we reference? So that the article will be genuine and free from speculation. Since editors has the ability to insert any kind of information they like on the articles, referencing is the way to ensure that the information presented are factual, actually happened and above all, correct. How to reference? Referencing is easy, and with good reading and proper analyzing, anyone can do it properly. Below are the guidelines, as well as the steps on how to do it. Guidelines *'Manga' takes precedence above all, so it must come directly from the said media; but in such case of an anime-only scene, then provide which episode it is from. **However, if the scene contradicts the manga, then it shouldn't be referenced. For example, the anime portrayed that Sōma cooked 2 dishes during his entrance exam in Tōtsuki, when in fact, he only prepared the Transforming Furikake Gohan in the manga, then that mustn't be referenced, and above all, shouldn't be added to his article. That information has to go to the Manga & Anime Differences on the episode pages instead. ***'An example of what should be added': During the unofficial Shokugeki of Megumi against Kojirō, Megumi and Sōma prepares the dish, presents it, ends up in a draw, and Kojirō says that dunces have their own way of making things and leaves. However, the anime added the scene that before Kojirō left, he approaches Megumi and pets her head, and tells her to improve her cooking and be more confident to herself, then leaves. In such occurrence, the latter information should be added because it doesn't contradict nor hurt anything. ***'An example of what shouldn't be added': During the Autumn Election, Megumi, in the manga, cuts up a large fish, cooks her dish and presents it to the judges. However, in the anime, they added a scene that while Megumi is cutting up the fish, she cut her hand, causing it to bleed profusely and was sent to the clinic, but returned after a little while and wasn't able to compete, but was later given a chance. This kind of information shouldn't be added, and again, should go to the Manga and Anime Differences because we all know that Megumi didn't cut her hand at all. *When referencing, please take note that the scanlators' and any unnecessary pages are not counted in the page count, and it should begin counting starting from the chapter's cover. **Unnecessary pages are: fan arts, scanlation ads, magazine cover and pages and anything that doesn't have any relevance to the story. *Be mindful of the actual page count as a standard single page is shown in Example A while Example B displays two pages in total. **Chapter Title Pages count towards the page count of a Chapter. In the case of landscape title pages, unless the title page contains manga panels like in Example B, they are counted as one page like in Example C. *The chapter and episode pages shouldn't be referenced as well. *When adding a reference from the Manga, please be sure to indicate the chapter and the page of the information you're referencing. *Every information present in the articles must be referenced. Meaning, the sections/headings Personality, History, Plot, Cooking Style & Skills, Trivia, Quotes and Relationships should contain them. Of course, even the Arc, Dish and Shokugeki Pages should have them as well. **Hinako Inui is the first page to be presented with accurate references, so you may see her page for more details. **For Trivia, information such as "Erina Nakiri is fond of Shōjo Manga" should be referenced. However, please avoid putting information like this one, because even if you present it with a reference, it'll end up deleted. Why? Simply because that is NOT a trivia and it's not in accordance to the wiki's Manual of Style. *Normally, appearances shouldn't be referenced since you're only describing the character, but given on how Hinako wore different kinds of clothing through out the series, then we had to put references on them. A perfect exception would be Erina Nakiri, because she's only seen wearing either her academy or chef uniform. **But please take note that, if, for example, it is stated in the manga or anime that the headband Sōma wears whenever he's cooking came from his mother, then that should be referenced. *If a total of 9 references have reached, one must put up the template under the references section. *Please do not forget to add the under the heading it corresponds to, otherwise, the references wont show up. Format *The wiki is following a standard format in referencing, which should be presented as: Shokugeki no Soma chapter 1, page 1 Shokugeki no Soma episode 2 Shokugeki no Soma: L'étoile chapter 1, page 3 Shokugeki no Soma: ~à la carte~ chapter 1, page 4 Shokugeki no Soma: One Shot chapter 1, page 5 *In case of an Omake chapter, you may reference it as: Shokugeki no Soma: Natsuyasumi no Erina, page 6 Shokugeki no Soma: Betsubara #3, page 7 *There are cases called dual referencing, where in you have to use the same reference in an another area. If such case happens, then the reference must go as: Shokugeki no Soma chapter 1, page 8 Shokugeki no Soma episode 9 *Please take note that if you're going to do dual referencing, the ref name should correspond to the actual chapter and page number. *Once you have used the format above, the next ones can only go as: ' ' *For the recipe pages that needs to be referenced, the format should go as: Shokugeki no Soma recipe book *You can also reference websites if there's a need to be, all you have to do is: Wars: Shokugeki no Soma Wikipedia article for Shokugeki no Soma *Please be keen on adding the / or the closing tag on the second because the reference will go wrong if it is not added. Category:Policy